


Survival Skills

by roanniom



Category: Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, flip zimmerman smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanniom/pseuds/roanniom
Summary: You and Flip are isolated in a cabin during a snowstorm. Luckily Flip knows just how to stay warm.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman x Reader, Flip Zimmerman x You, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 17





	Survival Skills

Flip never has time off. You’d like to give him a hard time about it, but you know that even a simple teasing will make his brow furrow in that way it does when he’s angry that there’s something upsetting you that he can’t possibly fix. And you don’t want him to fix it. It’s his job and he loves it and you love that he has something that gives him purpose. That fires him up and fills him with passion. Passion he then pours into you - you, the conduit for his pent up emotions. You, the willing vessel for his stress and frustration, but also for his triumphs and celebration. Your mind and body receive it all gladly, happy to fit in some way into the picture of his life.

You do wish you had more time with him, though. You always want more time. The stolen kisses when you drop off takeout to the station before a long night are not enough to tide you over. Not when the loving is so good that it makes the in-betweens pale in comparison. Time is only well spent, in your mind, when spent in Flip Zimmerman’s arms.

So, when Flip tells you he’s gotten the long weekend off so you two can open up his family cabin for the winter season, you’re bubbling with excitement. You make lists of activities you can do together which you never seem to get to do - winter sports and nature walks and gazing up at the stars, bright and visible as they will be higher up in the mountains.

When you wake up on your first morning in the cabin, it’s to the feeling of Flip’s hand on your cheek. Before you can open them, his lips are pressing to your eyelids, his facial hair ticklish on your skin. You sigh into the feeling and stretch your body languidly before fully committing to waking.

“I’ve got some news, baby.” When you open your eyes, his face doesn’t seem worried, so you’re not too bothered despite his cryptic early morning message.

“Good news or bad news?” you ask, a smile ghosting your lips. Flip’s smile matches your own. He’s wearing jeans and one of his red flannels, but he hasn’t bothered buttoning it for the day yet. You reach up and run a hand over the big sliver of hard chest exposed by the open shirt. Flip grabs your hand, bringing it up to his face to plant a kiss on your palm.

“Some might think it’s bad, but I have a different interpretation.” He leans over you then, having been previously sitting on the edge of the bed with one leg over the side. Now he climbs on the mattress fully, moving to cage in your sleep-warmed body with his large frame.

“I’m intrigued,” you hum from beneath him, closing your eyes and surrendering yet again to the softness of the bed. This time, however, you are very much awake. Very much responding to the beautiful man above you and the way his mouth kisses down your neck to bite lightly at his favorite place on your collar bone.

“We’re snowed in.” Flip pops open the buttons of your sleep shirt one at time, exposing your breasts to the cold air. He pushes the shirt off your shoulders as he kisses his way down your sternum. “Definitely not getting out of here for at least 48 hours.”

Your chest rises and falls deeper now, pushing up toward Flip’s attentive mouth.

“You’re stuck with me babygirl.” He grins wolfishly up at you from between your breasts and you ruffle his dark waves.

“Oh no, however will I survive?” you ask dramatically, though your eyelids are half-mast already as Flip peels back the covers to reveal your favorite soft pair of panties. His hand smooths circles over the fabric, rubbing back and forth over the expanse of both your mound and your lower belly.

“Luckily I have survival training. You’re safe with me, miss.” His eyes glint with amusement as he moves back up to kiss you square on the lips, his hand remaining on your lower half.

“What, were you a boy scout?” you ask playfully when his lips navigate the curvature of your jaw.

“Something like that.” Flip bites down on your earlobe then and you cry out before you can come up with a clever response.

Flip returns to your lips and you make out for a while, completely content to share breath as your hands roam over each other. You unbutton and unzip the jeans he so foolishly had already put on. Hadn’t he realized they would be in the way? That every moment that you weren’t skin to skin was a waste of precious time?

He helps you push his jeans and underwear off his hips, shrugging out of his open flannel at the same time.

“You see this is smart thinking,” Flip whispers into your mouth. “Preserving and generating body heat.”

You reach down and wrap your hand around his hard length in that moment, feeling the weight and the thickness and the heat of it. Matching only the heat between your legs, where his hand is firmly placed, doing wonderful things, stretching out the fabric of your panties from the inside.

“I’m very resourceful,” you say before lunging forward, catching Flip off guard enough that you’re able to push him over so that your positions are reversed. His back hits the mattress and you straddle his thighs. “You’d be surprised.”

Flip laughs and it vibrates into your body, making you gyrate your hips down against his in a reflex response. His cock is parallel to your cunt, nestled up against your folds as you grind against it. Flip notices your little needy motions and takes his length in one hand, using his other to spread your folds.

“You seem to want this,” he says. The survival bit has been dropped, making way for something hungrier. You nod vigorously. He indulges you, tapping your clit teasingly with his cock a few times in way that makes electricity shoot through your veins on impact.

Impatient, you grab his cock in your own hand and begin stroking rapidly. The accelerated motion and sudden, harder pressure overwhelm him all at once and now he is the one to buck desperately into you. You rise up onto your knees above him and hold his tip right up to your slit, coming down just enough for him to feel the tightness of your entrance.

“You seem to want this,” you say back to him with humor in your voice. Though his face is screwed up in frustration, he laughs at this. You take advantage of his momentary distraction to sink down onto him.

Flip sucks in air through his teeth at the way it feels to fill you. With him sheathed to the hilt you swivel your hips experimentally, moaning at the way the motion stimulates your clit.

“Oh fuck. Babygirl, you know you’re not supposed to do that.” He grasps your hips in an effort to lift you further up his cock and create the friction he desires. You, however, are having none of it. You drop the full weight of your upper body down onto his chest and clench your thighs around his hips, making it hard for him to move you and making it easy for you to gyrate on his cock. Using it to hit all the delicious spots inside that are so hard to reach.

You’re being selfish really. Flip is a generous lover and he always makes you feel so good. Does whatever you ask, even inventing new ways of pleasuring you that you’d never considered before. But it feels so good and you feel so needy when you get him like this, all to yourself.

Your cunt suddenly stings as his cock is ripped from it. You’re flipped so that your back is on the mattress and before you realize it, he’s plunging right back in. He’s got your knees pushed apart and up against your chest, held down with one hand, while your wrists are in his other, pinned back above your head on the pillow.

“Did you have your fun?” he asks. He’s pounding into you hard now, hips snapping against yours with full force.

“Yes, I did.” Your words hiccup out with the force of his thrusts. “But this is pretty fun, too.”

“Watch it, babygirl,” he growls at you, but you just smile back at him until he wrenches a moan from your throat and your jaw falls slack. You know Flip loves it when you challenge him like this. It makes it more fun to throw you around. Makes it easier for him to manhandle you in the way you both love.

He’s pretty much got you drooling now, whimpers and whines issuing from your lips with each additional thrust.

“FlipFlipFlip yes, yes! Right there!”

“Not so funny now, huh?”

“Flip – oh god, oh fuck.” You squirm beneath him, trying desperately to pull your wrists from their prison above your head. Flip’s pretty far gone at this point, too, so after repeated yanking, he finally releases you, allowing your arms to shoot around his neck. You wind your way around him, sinking your nails into his back and clinging to him when he thrusts in particularly deep, making you feel full all the way into your stomach.

You feel his finger drag against your clit unexpectedly then and you explode, eyes rolling back in your head. You latch your body onto his as tightly as you can, desperate to milk the pleasure our of your spasming cut by using as much friction as possible. Every muscle in your body clenches before you fall limp against the bed. Perfectly, beautifully spent.

Flip continues thrusting into you, still chasing his own release, but his pace is slowed now. Deliberate, languid thrusts drag his cock in and out of your gushing cunt, both of you shuddering with pleasure from the quaking aftershocks that pulse from within you.

Since your orgasm crested you’ve become boneless, sinking into the mattress and the feeling of Flip above you. Your vision is blown out and everything sounds soft, far away. It’s snowing outside and the muted sensation of snow falling on more snow mirrors the layering of bliss that envelopes you.

Flip cums with a shuddering moan, pulling you to him and burying his face in the crook of your neck. It’s several minutes before he pulls out, minutes spent with you, further along in your recovery, smoothing your hand over the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck.

When he pulls out, he rests his head on your chest, only to have it move up and down with silent laughter a minute later. Flip doesn’t raise his head from your breast, instead he simply rolls slightly so he can shoot you a look.

“What’s so funny now?” A smile tugs at the corner of his own lips.

“I’m imagining you with a little boy scout hat,” you say, beaming back at him and rumpling the top of his head. A full grin splits Flips face as he climbs back up your body to capture your lips with his own.

The snow continues to fall outside. But Flip’s right. You’re safe with him.

And you were also right. Time is only well spent when spent in Flip Zimmerman’s arms.

~*~


End file.
